villains_antagonistsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry J. Waternoose III
Henry J. Waternoose III, or simply Waternoose, is the hidden main antagonist of the 2001 Oscar winning animated film, Monsters Inc.. He appears in the 2013 prequel Monsters University. He is the ruthless CEO of Monsters Inc., who hired Randall Boggs and Jeff Fungus to prepare the Scream Extractor and help in his scheme. In Monsters Inc.. In the first film (Monsters Inc.), Mr. Waternoose is first shown at the very beginning of the film, representing his excuse to kill children infront of Thaddeus Bile and the trainees, thus explaining about the dangers of a human child, after Thaddeus failed in scaring the sleeping child simulator. He is seen mentioning Sulley as an example for a great scarer, infront of the trainees. On the day when the monsters were working to collect scream energy from the human children all over the world, Mr. Waternoose was notified that 58 doors have been lost in the week, to which Mr. Waternoose remarks how kids are growing less scared of monsters. Sulley, being the company's biggest "producer" and Mr. Waternoose's most useful worker, is asked to come down to the scare training room and show the new employees how scaring should be done. Waternoose then hires Randall and Fungus secretly to steal Sulley's power and converting it into a machine in the factory called the scream extractor. Later, Sulley, Mike and Boo hear Randall and Fungus talking about the plot, but they don't know Mr. Waternoose is behind it. After Mike was kidnapped by Randall by mistake instead of Boo, Randall decides to use on him the machine, and Sulley comes with Boo to rescue them, as they retreat to Waternoose. Sulley tries to explain Waternoose about the plot, but after Sulley makes a roar, and it's revealed to Waternoose that Boo is the same girl on the news he is looking for. Mike told him about his own plot and Waternoose asked "how could this happen?". However, when he asked that question he didn't mean how could Randall make a scream extractor, he ment "how could Mike, Sulley and Boo have found out". Waternoose then revealed he is behind the whole plot, attempting to kidnap Boo and revolutionize his own company with scream extractors, thus making the energy rates of Monstropolis higher and stopping the idea of scream power failing. He then threw Sulley and Mike out to the Himalayas so he could capture Boo with no problems on his way. After Sulley came back to the factory, Waternoose got angry on Randall, for revealing his plot to Mike and Sulley, thus leaving him to exile his top scarer. Randall however disagreed and explained that with the scream extractor he wont need scarers and that Sulley got what he deserved. Waternoose then got angry at Randall and told him Sulley is twice as scary he will ever be, making Randall angry as well. However, when Waternoose tested the scream extractor on Boo, Sulley rescued Boo, showing Waternoose it's impossible to manipulate him. he ordered his two minions (Randall and Fungus) to kill Boo and Sulley. After Mike appeared and threw at Randall a snowball, Waternoose got even angrier and ordered Randall to get up and kill them secretly. After Randall's banishment, Waternoose, infront of the CDA, blamed Sulley and Mike for being the criminals who are responsible for the whole mess. Mike threw at a CDA soldier a sock-like item called 2,319 and ran away, later telling the CDA about Waternoos's plot. Waternoose chased Sulley and inside a room stopped and revealed his true nature. He told Sulley that he and Boo have seen too much of his plot, and he admitted that his plans are to kidnapp and kill 1,000 children and murder who ever stands in his way. Eventually, the CDA arrested Waternoose for the rest of his life, realizing he was the criminal behind the mess, due to Mike capturing a video of Waternoose's confessions. In Monsters University He only appears shown inside a picture, greeting Sulley and Mike as his new workers. Personality He is manipulative, ruthless and greedy. He enjoyed harming others, and he kept fighting till his scheme worked. On top of all, he refuses to fail, as he only uses his company to produce his idea, and he would not find Laugh as an excuse. He manipulated Sulley all along, only for his scream power, and even though he seemed friendly at first. He is also abusive towards Randall, thus calling him less of a scarer than Sulley, and using him as his mercenary all along. Trivia Coming soon... Gallery Coming soon... Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Traitors Category:Frauds Category:Friend of the hero Category:Nihilists Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Hatemongers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Crimminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Master Manipulators Category:Deal Maker Category:Incriminators Category:Opportunists Category:Imposters Category:Xenophobes Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Fearmongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Obssesed Category:Old Villains Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Child Abusers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Cult Leaders Category:Vandals Category:Mercenaries Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Delusional Category:Assasin Category:Hypocrites Category:Master of the hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Monster Master Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Big Bads Category:Torturer